Tomorrow Goddess
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Donna Troy Bond is the daughter of James Bond and Diana, who is now the new Wonder Woman, the time has come to make a name for herself, what will her impact be? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow Goddess**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of this story are created and owned by some else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only and some reviews would be nice

 **AN** : This is a spin off story to my one-shot story Goddess of Tomorrow and my Donna Troy version will have aspects of both James and Diana, both of them will make some appearances and set one hour after my one shot had ended.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Origin of Yesterday**

* * *

 **Home of the Amazons: Decades ago**

How she was born into this world, well you would have to go back Decades ago in which it takes two to tango in regards to sex. That is her parents the legendary master spy James Bond and emerald goddess Diana princess of the Amazons.

Like always the sex was tense to the point that liquids we're exchanged, which Diana found out a few days after that she is pregnant and hid it from James, along with members of the Justice league.

Diana had told him after the incident of the manazons and the reborn God's of Olympus. How did James Bond react to the news, well of course he dropped to one knee and asked her to marry him.

Her answer was yes.

So they got married and 8 months later she was born. A baby girl princess Donna Troy Bond to loving parents and she was kept a secret to the rest of the world, only few knew and kept it secret.

* * *

 **Time rolls on**

Donna Troy Bond was five years old when her training began, it was bitter work at first she was trained by Amazon General Antiope.

"Did you trained my mother like you were doing with me," said Donna

"Diana, was a dreamer and a believer she could do it," said Antiope "All of us had our douts, she proved us wrong, proved your grandmother wrong and became a symbol of our people, like you will one day become."

"So, kid," said Bond "Think with your head."

"And fight with your heart," said Diana "You can do anything."

"My king, my queen." Said Antiope

"Hah, I will so never get used to be called a king of the Amazons." Said Bond

"Or a queen," said Diana

"I will always remember your advice.' said Donna

Her father James Bond became an honorary King of the Amazons and Diana became queen of the Amazons. But what of Diana's mother Hypolita is she alive or dead.

She is alive and the queen of the God's, why? It was due to the fact that that Zeus had a sexual affair with the mother of Cassie Skidmark and Hera went nuts.

Heras insanity almost destroyed the Earth and almost caused the second angel/good war to happen, but it didn't and Hera is banished to Tartrus for life.

A queen of the God's was needed and Hypolita volunteered to become the new queen of the God's, she also kept Zeus sexually satisfied. From time to time, she visited her granddaughter.

* * *

Time goes on Donna went on missions with her father to learn about his side of things, even meeting old friends of her father.

Of course she was trained by her mother and when she was a little older she was given the mantle of Wonder Woman, the costume and everything fits like a glove. A few new features were added as well.

Donna went to several private schools to learn about man's world and she graduated very quickly. She posed as a nerdy student in a civilian disguse, she learned the words from her parents as well.

"You will make friends," said Bond

"And enemies," said Diana

"People will respect you with your actions," said Bond

"And fear you as well." Said Diana "So it's time to go make a name for yourself."

"You don't need to be in our shadow," said Bond "Make your own shadow."

"And a legacy for yourself." Said Diana "Like we did."

"Thanks Mom and Dad," said Donna

By now she is 16 or 17 years old and ready to face the world.

"We have a mission in Gotham," said Bond

"The weapons," said Donna "And is it time to join the Justice League."

"It is indeed," nodded Bond

* * *

 **Justice League Unlimited watchtower: Metropolis**

 **AN:** Set a week after the events of the Batman beyond episodes the Call part 1 and part two

Having taken care of the situation in Gotham City, also meeting Terry Mcginnis the new batman and Bruce Wayne the original Batman. Both father and daughter arrive at the HQ of the league and walked in.

The assembled members of the JLU like Micron, Superman, Aqua girl, warhawk, Green Lantern, and Big Barda, of course Batman showed up as well.

"Is there a reason why you called us here James," said Superman

"Nice to see you too Clark," said Bond "My condolences for Lois, brave woman she was."

"You never change James," said Clark

"And neither do you, well maybe your hairline." Said Bond

Clark chucked in which they both shook hands as Superman had grown to respect James over time.

"Who is this punk kid and why she is dressed as WW," said Rex

"Better off being a punk kid, than a pea brain like you," said Donna "Guess genetics wasn't so strong when you were born."

"What?" Growled Rex "Why, you."

Rex grabbed her by the shoulder, she wordlessly judo flipped him over and went sailing into the men's bathroom face first into toilet and it flushed afterwards.

"I hope you don't get all flushed on my appearance big boy." Said Donna

This brought on a series of giggles and chuckles.

"Donna, nice to see you again." Said Marina

"You two, how is Atlantis these days." Said Donna

"Same as always," said Marina

"You have fire like someone I know." Said Barda

"Well big girl you can light my fire anytime you like." Said Donna with a wink

"I uh..." Said Barda

"So who is she," asked GL

"You are not going to believe this guy's," said Terry

Rex came out of the bathroom and flew into attack Donna, she used her lasso to tie him up and keep him there.

"Like they say that is a wrap." Said Donna

"James, can you explain who is she." Said Superman

"Keeping you in suspense is so much fun." Said Bond

"Would they believe I am the daughter of James Bond and Diana." Said Donna "And newest member of the Justice league." She smiled.

"What?" Yelled mostly everyone with a gasp

"You think I said too much," said Donna

"Nope, it's good." Said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	2. The first step

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 2

 **The first step**

* * *

 **JLU: Headquarters Metropolis**

Some of the members of the JLU gaspsd in shock that they are told Donna is the daughter of the legendary master spy James Bond and league founder Diana Wonder Woman. Whom is now the new wonder woman the tomorrow goddess.

Terry and Marina were not surprised at all, in fact the other members of the league did not expect this, as they stare at her if she had grown a second head, she checked and didn't have one.

"Oh, and Bruce." Said Donna "I know you are watching, uncle Horace says hello."

Back at the bat cave Bruce almost fell out of his chair and growled in annoyance in which he rubbed his back side.

"James, I hope you don't give her any special privileges." Said Superman

"Yeah, the league is tough." Said Rex

"Special privileges," said Donna

"Seriously, old boy." Said James

Father and daughter looked at each other then looked at them "Hell no." Coursed the both of them

"Guess that settles it." Said GL

"Marina, how long you known this." Said Terry

"Well the Atlantians and Amazon's have been allies for a long time," said Marina "I first met Donna when she and I were younger, oh nice to see you again King James."

"King" coursed the rest of the league members

"Boss, did you know that." Said Terry

 _"Not at all."_ said Bruce

"Honorary title of Amazon King and getting used to it." Said Bond "So no need to bow to me."

"Donna, mentioned a Horace," said Terry "Who is that?"

"An uncle of mine, he is still around." Said Donna "He used to be the head of the Q branch, now he owns the Aston Martin company, his daughter QT runs the branch now."

* * *

 **AN:** The character of QT or Miss Nagi was seen in the Bond video game Everything or Nothing in 2004

* * *

"She does a fine, job." Said James

"I will accept her being in the league," said Rex "But if she..."

"Utter one more word and she cut off your balls," said James

"Not like he would have any," said Donna "At least now you and your mother will have something else in conmon."

"I...uh...nevermind." said Rex

Rex walked off muttering to himself as Barda just chuckled a little bit.

"It would be an honor to spar with the daughter of Diana and James." Said Barda

"Tell me Barda," said Donna

She walked over to her and looked up and down at her.

"How big are you." Said Donna who poked at Bardas firm breasts

'Well I uh..."said Barda

Donna gives her a slap upon her butt in which it made her jump and blush at the same time

"My husband...would you know." Said Barda with a stutter "And you are just like your father."

"Well I will around if needed, so mingle." Said Bond "As you know there is always trouble and people know who to call."

"Just not the titans," said Donna

Then the alarms go off and everyone headed into the control room to find out what the emergency is. One they arrived and with a simple press of a button satillite footage shows a situation unfolding at the New United Nations building.

At the moment no representatives from other nations are there and security is battling hostile forces.

"It's the new legion," Superman

"Lead by Grodd and Black Lantern," said Donna "I read the files on them."

"Looks like spellbinder is with them." Said Terry

"Flash and Cyborg are on route to help." Said GL

"I suspect this could be a diversion tactic," said Bond "To draw all of you away from the watch tower, because only three of the new legion is there.'

"Found something," said Donna

She used the computer to discover a couple of unmarked vehicles not to far away and it appears to be doing survalliance on the JLU headquarters.

"The old bait and switch tactic." Said Marina "That never gets old."

"Indeed," said Bond

"It gives me an idea." Said Donna

* * *

 **Outside JLU headquarters**

The person's in the unmarked vehicles watched as members of the JLU race off to handle the problem, which it left the building wide open to take over, easy pickings.

"Grodd," said one of them "The league is on their way."

 _"Good, begin the plan."_ said Grodd "No mistakes this time."

"Yes, we know, we know idiotic ape." Said another one

 _"The next time you call me an idiotic ape,"_ said Grodd " _I will send you back where you came from."_

First swarming out of the vehicles is armed people in uniforms as they are members of a terrorist organization known as Kobra, following along are members of the new legion consiting of these people.

A woman with black hair, a skin tight armor and orange skin. She is an alien and the evil sister of an alien queen. Her name is black fire.

Near her is a mystery woman with a sword and blue skin, she goes by the name of Curare.

Thirdly is an old enemy of Superman who was once a janitor at Star labs, he goes by the name of parasite

Nearby is another enemy of Superman, a phanton zone criminal and the worst one too who goes by the name Jax-ur.

"I will take point," said Jax-ur "I am sure you fools can keep up."

Before Jax-ur could move any further a object is thrown and gas has surrounded him, this made him cough a bit.

"This mere gas can't harm me." Said Jax-ur

"Not if it's laced with kryptonite." Said Donna

Jax-ur felt very weak from the gas and then he got hit so hard in the stomach that he gasped to breath. Then he felt being wrapped around by chains that made him ever more weak and then a boot smashed into his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Star fire

When the gas cleared standing over Jax-ur in kryptonite like chains is a girl dressed as Wonder Woman.

"I need no introduction," said Donna "Okay so who wants to get their ass kicked by the way I brought some friends."

* * *

 **The New United Nations building**

Kobra, Grodd, Black Lantern and Spellbinder are attacking the new UN headquarters, so they can lure the entire Justice League here so the other members of the legion can take over JLU headquarters.

Grodd had ordered the other members to attach

"Lord Grodd," said the Kobra solider "The Justice league is here."

"Right on time." Said Grodd with a smile

The members of the Justice league show up lead by Superman, along with that the girl flash and cyborg show up as well.

"Superman, your timing is well..." Said Grodd

Then he is interrupted by a voice on the other line.

" _Grodd, you idiot."_ said Black fire " _You said the league would come to you."_

"I did," said Grodd "And they have arrived."

 _"No, because they are here as well,"_ said Star fire " _Including one that looks like Wonder Woman and took down Jax-ur."_

"What?" Gasped Grodd

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. Antagonistcally Speaking

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:3

 **Antagonistcally speaking**

* * *

 **Outside JLU headquarters**

Only moments ago Grodd was shocked to hear that the JLU was not where they supposed to be, which he is informed by Black fire that Jax-ur is tied up by a girl that looks like Wonder Woman.

The world knows that the original Wonder Woman retired a long time ago, only now there is a new one. Jax-ur is tied up and knocked out by the woman, along with Kryptonite bonds.

This is when the rest of the JLU members attacked the incoming villains as the battle is taken place. On a nearby roof a trenchcoated person with a hat looks through a pair binoculars and stares at this new Wonder Woman.

This person growled under it's breath and grinded it's teeth. Someone that looks like Diana Wonder Woman, this person heard she retired a long time ago, so who is this? Another Amazon posing as Diana

Or someone else, like Diana's daughter. The person pondered on who could be the father, one of the Trevor family members...it's possible, but no.

" _Did you see the new WW," said_ Grodd

"I have eyes monkey boy," said the person who has a female voice "Seems your plan failed, I will handle this copycat myself."

* * *

 **At the new United Nations**

The battle got tense in the area around the United Nations building in which the JLU has come, but how they could be two places at once.

 _"I have eyes monkey boy,"_ said the woman " _Seems your plan failed, I will handle this copycat myaelf."_

"A minor setback," said Grodd "For now, and don't be a fool. You can't take them on by yourself."

 _"Don't Tell me what to do,"_ growled the woman "Or I might have ape stew for dinner, now time to show this poser I am better than her."

* * *

 **Back outside JLU headquarters**

Donna is fighting along side the JLU in which the members are impressed by her skills in thinking and brawn. It was her idea to send the robotic version of the JLU to the new United Nations headquarters.

Then her instincts kicked in and moved to right, then she delivered a quick slice to the fast moving person. This trenchcoated person stands not too far away and this person laughed a little bit for the fun of it.

"Not bad for a poser." Said the woman "But you won't best me."

"Barbra Minerva," said Donna "So looks like the cat is out of the bag...right cheetah."

"Not bad using your brain," said Cheetah "For an Amazon and you nearly sliced my claws off."

"Well for an old lady like you," said Donna "That's a room for an improvement."

"Old lady," said Cheetah "Will best you like I always bested Diana, you poser."

"Well bring it on," said Donna

So Cheetah does just that using the speed and strength to try to overwhelm this rookie lookalike of Wonder Woman. The battle seems to be a good matchup and Donna was almost slashed in the back by Cheetah claws.

She had been told by her father that he had an encounter with Cheetah a long time ago when her mother and father worked together for the first time to stop a plot by some madman to control the Amazon's including her grandmother

Cheetah has not been seen after that for a while, why because her fur got burned by her father. After that there was a rivalry of some sorts between her mother and Cheetah.

In the mist of battle between the JLU and the new Legion, Donna and Cheetah are having a tough fight. Donna smiled for a moment in which she is having fun, but she has a plan as well.

"What's so funny?" snarled Cheetah

"Oh I was just thinking how cute you were back in the day," said Donna "But now your just a fossil...a dinosaur, kind of sexy."

"What?" Growled Cheetah "Nevermind."

Suddenly Donna launched her Amazon style shield by a way of her gauntlet and almost smacked Cheetah in the face. With the momentary distraction in place leaped up with her sword in hand.

Cheetah sees this by moving out of the way, bit not quick enough as Donna's sword sliced off the tail of Cheetah in which she roared in pain as her tail lays upon the grown, then a shadow looks over the villian.

Barbra looked up to see a statue of Diana fall down on top of Cheetah with such impact that she and debris created a hole that all of it fell through and Donna hovers there in satisfaction. Her shield came back to her

Donna went to go help out her teammates.

* * *

 **Later on**

The battle was over and no lives her lost as some members of the new Legion retreated, others had been captured like Jax-ur and Black fire. Donna went back to see what became of Cheetah by digging through the debris

To her discovery she found nothing, Donna was not annoyed at all and had a feeling Cheetah would come back it is only a matter of time, Barbra Minerva's tail still lays upon the ground perhaps she will make it into.a hat or something.

"Good work," said Bond

"Thanks Dad," said Donna "But Cheetah got away."

"People like her always come back." Said Bond "The others are waiting for you."

"I was wondering," said Donna "You have any nude photos of Barda,"

"As a spy I have many photos of people in compromising positions," said Bond "You should observe the hidden security cameras in HQ for details.'

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

Barbra Minerva sat in a dark room in her safehouse, but she wasn't alone as several eyes are watching her. Cheetah patched herself up and it will take time for her tail to grow back. Beaten by a copycat of Diana.

How humiliating this is.

"You know" said Cheetah "You could of made yourself useful and attacked that poser."

"Better off seeing a pro in action," said one of them

"Yeah so chill out," said another one

"Maybe it's time to put this new Wonder Woman to the test a real test." Said another one

"And what would that be?" asked Barbra

"A guantlet, that is what." Said another one "Against us Cheetah girls."

"I have a place in mind for that." Said Cheetah "A city that Diana hanged out alot."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Part1 The guantlet

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:4

 **Part.1 The guantlet**

* * *

 **JLU headquarters, Metropolis**

 **Three days later**

It was a great victory for the JLU and thanks to the quick thinking of Donna Troy Bond the new Wonder Woman. A situation has been taken care of that would of ended up much worse than it was.

Superman had Jax-ur sent back to the phantom zone prison where he belongs, of course Donna met up with Cyborg Vic Stone and the female flash for they are members of the JLU.

Even Diana her mother paid a visit, for she got word about Donna's quick thinking. Rex or he prefers to be called Warhawk now understands what is this new Wonder Woman is about and respect it.

Donna did make several passes upon Barda considering she is married to Mister Miracle Scott Free and Donna left a lasting impression on Barda by giving her a slap to the butt and giggled, while Barda looked baffled at this.

Terry the new Batman hung in there in the background, closely observing what is going on, like in a way the old Batman Bruce Wayne always did, when he was Batman and in the justice league.

"Was 007 always a quick thinker," said Terry 'When you teamed up with him."

 _"Is and always will be,"_ said Bruce " _One of the most underestimated tactical thinkers I have ever known."_

"Sounds like to me you respect him." Said Terry

 _"Yes,"_ said Bruce "I see the underestimated tactical thinking in Donna half of it, follow by a warriors heart of an Amazon."

"You got a little werid, when she mentioned this Horace person " said Terry

"Uh...right." said Bruce "He and I had a small fling, but over time he went on to marry Cassandra."

"You mean Cassandra Cain, the second Batgirl and daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva " said Terry

"Yes," said Bruce "They have a daughter who runs the Q-branch, like her father, grandfather and great-grandfather...Miss Nagi or Miss QT, Horace runs the Aston Martin company now."

"Big world." Said Terry

Terry watched as Donna started to hit on Superman, who backed away by making an excuse to leave, which he did and that brought on a series of laughs from the rest of JLU

On the other hand people got word from news media reports that a new Wonder Woman has joined the JLU.

* * *

 **Neo Boston, Massachusetts**

 **One day later**

Neo Boston like any other city in America which it is technologically advanced like right out of the Akira anime movie. Is roughly the same city it has always been, maybe for advanced skyscrapers and vehicles.

The sun rises over the horizon to start a brand new day on this morning, where people got up and went to or from work. Or to do errands or any other task that needed to be done in the city.

Some places in Boston remained the same after the passage of time, like the Boston market or Fenway park. Which of course Baseball is being played there after much time has passed, the park has been upgraded a little bit in these modern times.

The city is quiet of activities.

Perhaps a little too quiet.

A strange noise is heard in the background that echoed everywhere in the City of Boston. Many people thought it was nothing, until a glow appears above the city and expanded in all directions of Boston.

Like a force field.

Then it stops, only then people heading into the city of Boston by way of vehicles crashed into something invisible and directly the same happened when people tried to leave. No way out and no way in.

The people inside the force field like rats in a maze. Then an image of a cat like woman appeared on all view screens inside the force field it is Cheetah, a old enemy of WW who used to defend this city.

"Everyone I like your attention," she said "As of right now you are my hostages...lucky all of you and escape is impossible. Now I know you will see this poser I mean you new WW...come to Boston."

She continued to speak "I have placed bombs in strategic points in Boston and failure to show up will result in their deaths. To stop from happening I like to play a game called...The guantlet. Now I return to your regular scheduled programming."

The image upon the screens vanished, the people paniced and the local PD tried their best to restore order.

* * *

 **Skyfall, Scotland**

In the past Skyfall Manor and the surrounding area is or was lifeless and very lonely place. Over the years that has changed after Diana and James got married this place was constructioned to be a private compound for them.

Like a summer home of some sort, the Bond family owns these lands anyway in which Donna sharpened her skills here in the past and she in her civilian disguise had attended a summit with her mother and father.

The summit between Atlantis, Themasacra, and Gorilla city in future trade. Even Marina was there for the two league members chatted a bit.

Now her skills are being tested by Miss Nagi the daughter of Cassandra Cain and Horace Boothryd the third, who got by the codename QT by a form of robots, which Donna made quick work of them by using the skills her mother and father taught her.

"You know what they say about them toys and boys, QT." Said Donna

"And what would that be?" She asked

"Easy to build and easy to break " said Donna

"Oh grow up and pay attention Miss Bond." Said QT "I'll have you..."

"Right..." Said Donna "Have you ever tried on your mother's old bat suit."

"Seriously," said QT "Your asking this again...your just like your father...ugh"

"Please for me," said Donna bated her eyes at her "I know your mother trained you "

"She did," said QT "And that suit is too small for me...wait I found something that is transpiring in America that needs your attention."

QT then shows a holographic image of what is transpiring in Boston and Cheetah sent her a challenge...like a guantlet. Pondering for a moment she knew this could be a trap.

Using the holographic display to find the best way to get into Boston without being detected until she found old records dating back to the revolutionary war about old tunnels, which are closed off, but still used by a few this very day.

"I will monitor your progress," said QT "Once you arrive there."

"Right, let my father and mother know where I am going." Said Donna

Taking what she needed she flew off to handle the matter.

* * *

 **Outside of Neo-Boston**

Using a disquise as a homeless person she silenly walked past people and the military tried to take the force field surrounding the city of Boston, but there was no effect.

She knew her mother lived in Boston for some time and defended the city in the past, now it is her turn and she memorized the records to know this very old exit point will take her in the city of Boston.

What you can't go through, simply go under.

* * *

 **Street of Boston**

After navigating herself in the tunnel, ignoring the smell and smashing through old debris. It lead her to an old catacomb under a church and so she calmy walked up the stairs, and headed to the front double doors that will lead to the outside.

Tossing her disguise aside which showed her Wonder Woman costume that was once worn by her mother, she opened the door and a gust of wind blew through her hair and stepped outside.

" _I have scanned the area,"_ said QT _"There is one nearby your location."_

"Understood," said Donna "I suspect there is more to it than this guantlet."

 _"Agreed," said QT_

Donna walked calmly like a warrior to the direction nearby of where the bomb is located, once she got closer and closer a shadow looked over her and Donna swifly moved out of the way and a cat like large figure stands before her.

In the background Cheetahs voice is heard _"when I said guantlet, would you think I would make it easy for you...no. The bombs guarded by my Cheetah girls, to shut off the bomb you have to get past one of them...good luck. Because you are going to need it."_ she laughed in the background.

"Me big cheetah," said the large woman "And you die now."

"Well sounds like your train of thought hasn't boarded the station yet." Said Donna who is ready for battle.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Part2 The guantlet

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:5

 **Part.2 The guantlet**

* * *

 **Neo-Boston, Massachusetts**

Donna sees before her a large female like Cheetah, but unlike Barbra Minerva the original Cheetah who got her powers from a cat god. This cheetah looked like she had been Gene spliced.

* * *

 **AN:** Gene splicing people into animal like was seen and explained in an episode of Batman: Beyond, so no they're not from alternate versions of Cheetah from the comics and no relation to the Cheetah girls group.

* * *

Donna spotted the bomb, for she had to disarm it. However she has to get past this large cheetah, but she noted this one is not very smart and can use that to her advantage. The large cheetah girl runs toward Donna.

The young Amazon runs forward, then draws out her shield and rolls under the Cheetah girl, then jumping up behind the creature and turned to see a roundhouse kick to it's face. The force of the kick snapped her head back

Which the creature is sent flying and bounced several times until crashing into cement truck that spilled cement all over the Cheetah girl. The creature recovered and spat a couple of teeth out of it's mouth.

"You draw blood," it said "Me smash you."

"Really, and here I thought you were going to cry over spilled milk." Said Donna

It roared, then throwing a vehicle a Donna which she braced her self and sliced it in half with her sword. The Cheetah creature leaped up in a form of a pounce, Donna used her shield to brace herself when it came down on top of her.

A clang noise is heard when the Cheetah girl came down on Donna, but the young Amazon used it's momentum against the creature and sent her flying again into another vehicle and empty ice cream truck.

All of the ice cream spilled all over the Cheetah creature, that angered it. Which Donna had planned all along, but she didn't want to prolong this fight for very long. The Cheetah creature tossed several vehicles at Donna.

The young Amazon used her sword to slice in half the vehicles and left a spectacular explosions in it's wake. Donna spots an exposed object and once again the Cheetah creature goes to pounce Donna.

Donna grabs the exposed object and drives it into the chest of the creature on impact. A surge of electricity shocks the creature so much in a way it's fur is on fire, eyes, nose and mouth drip with blood.

"Shocking, positively shocking." Said Donna

Not wanting to take any chances Donna twirled her sword around and decapitated the large cheetah girl, the head of the creature rolls down the street, while the headless body lays there.

"Looks like heads you lose," muttered Donna

Donna went over to the bomb, in which she obsevered it carefully. Her father trained and taught her how to disarm any type of bombs and this bomb looked advanced enough.

She knows what she is doing, typing in combinations and removing wiring to make sure there are no traps, until finally the bomb shuts down from what Donna did, now onto the others.

 _"well it seems I underestimated you pretender," said Cheetah "Diana would of relied on Batman to disarm it, along with sparing the life of her enemy to have her turn against me. One down, more to go if you survive."_

"QT," said Donna "Where is the next one located?"

 _"Fenway park," said QT "No baseball game today, just watch yourself._

"Understood." Said Donna

Walking away several people who had seen the fight between the creature and Wonder Woman cheered, Donna simply smiled and wave, then putting on her game face in which to leap to the next location.

* * *

 **Fenway Park, Neo-Boston**

America's past time game is way past it's time, the game isn't played by Humans anymore, but robots. The legacy of the baseball team know as the Boston red Sox will remain in the minds of everyone in the city.

Donna having landed nearby used the shadows to her advantage to get a scope of the location. What she sees is the bomb in the middle of the field and the local police kept everyone out of the area. She did not want citizens hurt.

She figured that this is too easy for a bomb to be left out in the open and not to be guarded. It's a trap of course, like in a way old school villains do things back in her mother and fathers time as defenders of justice.

She had studied the layout of the city and places within the city like landmarks to know there is always a way into places without being detected. Moving quietly she leaped down to a manhole cover and opened it.

Jumping down, she remembered from the layout of the sewers of the city that a secret passage that leads all the way to the stadium by the home teams shower that since it is no longer of any use.

Donna ignored the smell, until finally coming upon the location and pulled down on an object. A door opened to the shower room of the home team and she is now in the stadium. She makes her way to the field.

Glaring at the field there is no signs of life, just the bomb in the middle of the field. Still too easy and she knew it, Donna will stay on her guard and walked slowly in a calm way towards the bomb.

Then she stopped and stood there waiting for an attack to come, closing her eyes and using her other senses to stay focused. Then her instincts kicked in which she leaped backwards in the nick of time.

Gusts of wind blew past her when she leaped backwards, used a lasso to wrap around one of the gusts and she opened her eyes to see a cheetah girl who looked thin, Donna used the lasso to toss her into the green monster of the park.

The Cheetah girl was knocked silly by the impact from hitting the wall, but is helped by the other speedy cheetah girl. Who the both of them sneer in satisfaction by looking at this new Wonder Woman.

"Well it seems that." Said cheetah 1

"You can keep up with our speed," said Cheetah 2

"But can you last long with us," said the both of them at the same time

"Twins huh," said Donna "I am not surprised, and yes I am well aware that Cheetahs are speedy in the wild and the original cheetah was fast herself."

"Your not as dumb as you look," said Cheetah 1

"No, sister it's the other way around." Said cheetah 2

"Let's demonstrate," coursed the both of them

Then they run in opposite directions to throw Donna off by using speed to their advantage.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	6. Part3 The Guantlet

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 6

 **Part.3 The Guantlet**

* * *

 **Neo-Boston, Fenway park**

Donna stands there for only moments ago she came upon two cheetah girls who are almost fast as the original Flash. The bomb is in the middle of an empty baseball field here inside Fenway park that is rich in history.

Unlike the dumb one, these two cheetah girls are smart, but use speed to their advantage. Sometimes slow and steady wins the race, breathing deeply she waited for them to come to her and kept her guard up.

The speedy Cheetahs came at her in which Donna blocked their slash attacks from their claws, until she leaped in front of them and the cheetah girls almost crashed into one another, using the same tactic again by going in other directions.

Only this time, Donna is ready for this and ran towards the Green Monster of the baseball park, then she runs up the wall at the same time both cheetah girls chase her to the wall.

Twisting her body around and running down the wall towards them, Donna landed a roundhouse kick to one of them with such momentum that cheetah girl 1 was sent flying into the sky and away from the baseball stadium.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Neo-Boston**

"Oh, sure we could of gone to Paris," said the woman "But, no we had to go to Boston."

"Give me a goddam break," said the man "I did know this shit would happen. Boston is a good town for boxing."

"You never change Ted," said the woman "More fun than Bruce."

"Is that why you divorced Bruce and married me Selina," said Ted "And where are those dam kids of yours you had with Bruce."

"I got bored of Bruce, because he got old." Said Selina "Well Holly and Kyle the catgirls...are well, I don't know what they are up to."

"Slackers," said Ted "I'll find them and whip them into shape."

"Oooh, whip them in shape how kinky of you Ted." Said Selina

Ted was about to say more, but all of a sudden an object falls out of the sky and slams hard at their feet upon the ground it make a small crater on impact, blood had splattered and broken bones were heard from the impact.

Ted and Selina go take a look, what they see was not a pretty sight the speedy cheetah girl 1, looked like roadkill upon the crash impact. Ted whistled and Selina looked emotionless.

If you are wondering who are these people, their names are Ted "Wildcat" Grant and Selina "Catwoman" Kyle both people who have magical nine lives and look the same after decades.

Ted Grant is still a member of the JLU and acts as a trainer, along with being a member of a legendary team called the JSA, as that team is retired.

Selina Kyle is Catwoman, but retired when she married Bruce and had twin girls with him, Holly and Kyle the catgirls. It was the perfect life. Bruce was getting old and Selina lost interest in him, over time Bruce wanted everyone gone from his life.

Why? Because at the time he had a heart attack and his company was partly taken over by Derrick Powers, so she divorced him and Selina didn't want his money and left him to rot in that case of his.

She knows there is a new Batman, but has no plans on returning to Gotham. She has nothing there for her, but past memories. As for Bruce and Selina's kids of Kyle and Holly.

Who are twins and go by the names Catgirls in their free time, Kyle is the serious one like Bruce, but has fun from time to time. Holly is more happy-go-lucky and slacks off when she is bored.

Both of them are freelance agents that work for intelligence and law enforcement agencies...for the right price. Selina keeps tabs on what they do, the twins relationship ship with their father Bruce is strained at best.

After she divorced Bruce, she layed low for awhile until one met her true soul mate, Selina did had sexual relations with him before, but it didn't go anywhere after that. Only this time it did go somewhere and they got married.

"Not bad for the new Wonder Woman," said Ted "I wonder who her father is."

"It's not Bruce," said Selina "I always thought those two had a thing."

"Things change," said Ted "And I heard she is on the JLU, the boss put her on the team, got to talk to him about it."

"Oh you mean 007," said Selina "Met him years ago and wasn't he the one who always beat you in cards."

"He is a goddam cheater," said Ted "Smug son-of-a-bitch my..."

"You hate losing" said Selina "Like the time you and him got in the ring..."

"Don't you start on that," said Ted "I got a lot of shit from Guy Gardner smart ass remarks."

"Whatever." Said Selina

"Hey I got an idea, you looking for some action." Said Ted

"Action, already meow..." Said Selina "Your making me purr."

"No, we will have that action later," said Ted "I mean one of those bombs nearby and a cheeta girl to fight."

"Sure, why not." Said Selina "On one condition, next vacation we take is to Paris. ..got it."

"Deal." Said Ted

* * *

 **Back at the baseball field**

One speedy Cheetah girl down, another one to go. The speedy cheetah tried to get Donna by her blind spot. However the young Amazon is prepared for this and judo chopped the creature in the back of the head.

That effect made the creature bounce upon the ground like a pebble being thrown in the water, until finally crashing at home plate

"I'd say your outta here " muttered Donna

Dizzy and confused in which the Cheetah girl got up, she was about to use a speed attack. Only to have a shadow loom over her. It is part of the scoreboard and Donna slams it on top of the creature.

The sound upon impact echoed all around, along with causing a small shaking upon the ground that can be felt miles around. Donna finished the cheetah girl, because she is an enemy. Showing too much compassion to your enemy can get anyone killed.

"Now if you escuse me," said Donna "I have pressing matters to attend to."

Donna goes over to disarm the bomb like she did before, she wondered if their is a way to get the shield down as well. Maybe Barbra Minerva has the answer to that, but one thing at a time.

"QT," said Donna "Have you found the next one."

"Yes, at Bunker Hill." Said QT "I have discovered the other bombs as well, including another one that went offline."

"And what about the shield covering Boston." Said Donna

"Still working on it," said QT

With that Donna flies off to Bunker Hill

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Part4 The Guantlet

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 7

 **Part.4 The Guantlet**

* * *

 **Bunker Hill, Neo-Boston Massachusetts**

Donna has just landed upon the grounds of Bunker Hill and sees the bomb in knowing it will be guarded by one of the Cheetah girls and then a large fireball is coming right towards her. She put up her shield.

The fireball deflected off of the shield, then she sees a Cheetah girl and she spat another fireball at Donna, she deflected it with her shield. The bomb is nearby, so she knew she had to be careful or one wrong move and boom, no more Bunker Hill.

This spliced Cheetah girl must have an added technologically feature, the Cheetah girl ran quickly and spat fire at Donna, she ran also and deflected the fire shots into the sky, this goes on back and forth for a bit.

A few stray shots slammed into other objects, which caused explosions and one shot in particular goes off in the opposite direction to who knows where.

Donna used her momentum to bounce off the ground, ricochet off of a wall and landed a kick to the stomach of the fire spitting Cheetah girl, as a single spit from it's mouth, burned it's teeath.

"Not much of a talker aye," said Donna "I prefer swallowing than spitting."

"Funny," grunted the Cheetah girl "Time to bring the real fire."

* * *

 **A nearby Bar**

The bar is trashed, people are laying on the ground out cold. They look like they picked s fight with the wrong person, the barkeeper looked scared, but went over to give this person a large keg of beer.

Who is this person?

For starters, he has large black hair like Gene Simmons from the Band Kiss, he is muscular with albino like skin and is dressed like a biker, he is an alien and the last of his kind or so he says. His name is Lobo and a bounty hunter.

"Aw, come on," said Lobo "Give me my bitching drink and I won't hurt yah ..well not yet."

"It's here sir," said the barkeeper

Lobo takes the keg of alcohol and snaps it open with his fist, if you are wondering what he is doing on Earth either he is looking to collect a bounty or looking for fun or drink a brew or babes. He knows Earth has the best brew.

He already collected a bounty and came to Boston, he heard all about their drinks. He isn't aware what is going on, the bar fight he had resulted in smashing thinks like the TV's, chairs and tables. Lobo had to admit this beer is very good.

Then a noise echoed in the background, looking up for he had been drinking from the keg of alcohol, the fireball that Donna deflected had slammed into the face of Lobo, but in the process destroyed the keg of beer.

Lobo's face looked burned, but it healed quicky and the keg of beer is gone. Looking annoyed he got up from his seat and threw the barkeeper across the room, in which the human crashed into the wall head first.

"Frag it," said Lobo "No one messes with the main man, while drinking...some one is going to frag for this."

Using his two fingers to whistle, his hog or space motorcycle came crashing into the bat and Lobo hopped on to go find out who threw a fireball at his face and frag then.

* * *

 **Back at Bunker Hill**

The fight is going back and forth between the fire spitting Cheetah and Donna, then suddenly a roar from a bike engine is heard in the background and Donna leaped out of the way, but the fire spitting Cheetah girl is impailed by the motorcycle.

Which goes right through the chest of the spliced creature, Donna reconized the person from the JLU files as the alien bounty Hunter known by the name of Lobo.

"Wut," said Lobo "Crazy cat broad got it cumming, whoa my a new broad and wearing WW costume, the main man likes."

Donna watched him get off the bike, Donna has an idea. After all advanced alien technology like Lobos bike would have scanning technology to find the shield generator and she can disable it, but first she will toy with his ego a bit.

"Can the main man help me with something." Said Donna

"Aw, anything for a broad." Said Lobo

"Can I ride your bike, pretty please." Said Donna "And in return I will give you a big surprise."

She batted her pretty eyes, then walking up to Lobo and she blew into his ear, then walking around him she slapped him upon his butt and Lobo flinched for a moment, then she shows some cleavege and Lobo is drooling at this.

"Okay, crazy femm," said Lobo "The main man love surprises."

"Now close your eyes and you will get it." Said Donna

"The main man loves to get it." Said Lobo

The alien known as Lobo, closed his eyes and then Donna gave it to him in a form a fist to his face that sends him flying into the air.

"Aw frag it," said Lobo "Absolutely fragging perfect...I think I am in love."

Lobo disappears into the skyline of Boston, but to where is anybody's guess and Donna got on Lobos vehicle, alot of advanced technology on this bike.

"QT," said Donna "I got something that may help you find the shield generator."

 _"What do you have," asked QT_

"Lobos bike." Said Donna

 _"Do I need to ask how you got it." Said QT_

"I gave him a special surprise," said Donna

 _"Alright put in the flash drive into the bikes main computer," said QT "And I will have remote access to scan."_

Donna does just that and waited for a moment, perhaps she will keep this bike as a trophy, but no. It's too ugly anyway and will dump it somewhere, she can fly anyway.

 _"Found it," said QT "It's hidden in the center of Boston, the old Wayne Enterprises building, abandoned since the late 90's."_

"I'm on my way." Said Donna

Donna controlled the bike to head off to that very destination.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Boston**

Ted "Wildcat" Grant and Selina "Catwoman" Kyle Grant had just shut down a bomb, but it wasn't easy and had to contend with a Cheetah girl, but not an ordinary one. It had electrical powers and shot electricity from it's hands.

Their costumes are torn, but they do have replacements and they wear about to leave, a noise is heard and a large object slammed upon the ground in front of them, the impact caused a crater and rising up from the crater they see Lobo.

"Anybody get the number of that fragging truck." Said Lobo who looked dazed and confused.

"Lobo, watch were you land you idiot or you and I are going to rumble." Said Ted

"Aw kitty boy wants to play with the main man," said Lobo

"It makes me purr to see two sweaty men fight over me," said Selina

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	8. Part5 The guantlet

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 8

 **Part.5 The guantlet**

* * *

 **Old Wayne Enterprises building, Neo-Boston**

The old Wayne Enterprises building has been shut down for long time in Boston, in fact it has been abandoned and never used again. Even the city of Boston and Neo-Boston didn't know what to do with it and just left it alone.

A barrage of missiles slam into the boarded up front entrance of the building that caused a blast that carried smoke and debris into the air. Donna comes driving in using Lobo's space bike and she leaped off of the vehicle.

The space bike crashed into wall of the building, somewhere in the building is the shield generator, also maybe Barbara Minerva alias the Cheetah. Drawing out her sword she is ready for a fight, just because it is here.

Does not mean it will be easy to get to, no she suspected it will be more hard than that, she is up for a challenge and kept a cool head upon the situation. He activated a holographic display upon her wrist guantlet.

It had scanned the layout of the building, to find where the shield generator is, the building has no power, but she has a feeling she is being watched by Cheetah.

'All right Minerva," said Donna "Are you going to hide like a rat or face me."

 _"Well it seems the pretender found the shield generator and here I thought my Cheetahs was going to play with you some more." Said Barbara "Too bad for you that this building has toys I just activated."_

Donna knew of Wayne Enterprises old security drones, meaning Bruce might have bat drones here. This building was a front for a Batman INC base in the past.

 _"Guess the old rumor was true, Bruce Wayne did finance Batman with his toys." Said Barbara "Doesn't matter now, let the fun begin."_

The power to the building became active and small machine gun turrants came out of the walls and fired a barrage of bullets at her. She sliced the bullets with her sword and defected some of the bullets back at the guns.

Some were damaged and destroyed, then with a mighty throw off her shield, the object destroyed the rest and she picked up the shield and went to go for the elevator, the doors opened and she does a split. Why? Missiles shot put of the elevator.

Then these missiles turned around, heat seekers of course and Donna quickly ran and the missiles followed. She leaped from one part of the room to another to avoid then and the missiles kept on following. She has an idea and timing is important.

Going to middle of the room, Donna waited for the missiles to turn around and so they did in opposite directions. Once they got close to her, at the last minute she leaped up in which the momentum of the explosion propelled her up a couple of floors.

Now she is up two floors, shaking it off and Donna noticed she is a long hallway with many doors. So she started to walk, and could of sworn she can hear another set of foot steps, she knew she is not alone on this floor.

Then the foot steps started to move faster like as if it is running towards Donna in a form of an attack, bringing up her shield in a form of a bash, something had slammed into her shield creating scratch marks.

"Not bad," said the invisible cheetah "You Amazon's are very skillful, it won't help what you don't see."

"Ah, a invisible cheetah." Said Donna "And if I had to guess your naked as well. I do find that kinky."

'It will be your last,' said Invisible Cheetah "Because you won't see it coming."

Then the invisible cheetah attacked and Donna had to brace herself, she did felt the claw marks by the scratches. So she simply closed her eyes and used her other senses to find this invisible cheetah.

There.

Donna twirls her sword around and drives the blade behind her, there is a gasp, along with blood dripping onto the floor. Donna turned around and landed a hard hit to the imvisible force. Whatever she hit crashed into the window, the Invisible force landed hard on the ground.

A simple _splat_ was all she heard, Donna felt the scratches and will heal up later. Donna kept on walking and all the doors opened up to have a trap like fire spitting out of a door, she ducked a few buzzsaws and cartwheeled around other objects.

It would seem the old Batman didn't want uninvited guests here. What other surprises are here, she didn't know at least not yet. Going up a couple more floors, she used the holographic display.a few more levels to go.

In one level she came upon drones and not ordinary ones, no these are the bat drones left behind many years ago. They looked like souped up bat suits with all the skills of Batman. Donna figured the drones think she is the original WW.

Not even close, these drones threw batterangs at her consisting of just about anything like electrical or smoke or some other weird object. Even fighting like Batman. These drones are old and have limits, she used her shield to deflect these thrown objects

She does something unexpected that the drones would never anticipate the original WW would do. Donna draws out her custom made gun and fired at the drones, the bullets explode on impact of the drones.

"Guess, they don't build them like they used to." Muttered Donna

Almost there, so she kept on moving up a couple of floors. She dodged some traps like trap doors or something idotic that made no sense and moving on she checked the holographic display, one floor above and once she got there, a couple of large doors at the end of the hallway.

Running towards the door, she knocks it down in dynamic fashion and there it is the shield generator. However it is being guarded by her own mother, no it isn't right and knew where her mother is.

"Playing mind games," said Donna "Barbara, how old school of you."

" _I left you sparing partner," said Barbara "She can be anything she wants and who better than a pretender to face the original."_

 _"_ I like this look," said the woman "However I can be anything I want, like the boss herself."

She shape shifts into Barbara Minerva Cheetah, then into Batman or Hawkgirl and even Donna. Then shape shifting back to the original Wonder Woman.

"A copy cat," said Donna "Always some villian with a gimmick."

The fight begins in which this shape shifting cheetah using the look of the original WW attacked Donna. The tomorrow goddess spared and trained with her mother, many times and knew all of her mother's moves.

This copy cat of her mother is a sloppy fighter and Donna didn't want to get over confident in this fight and fought back, the Cheetah shape shifter changed into other forms to throw Donna off.

Donna was not in the mood for this copy cats mind games she has a city to save, and Donna went for a crippling blow. It connected as the shape shifting cheetah neck snapped back from a single punch, following up by a roundhouse kick to the gut.

The cat creature was propelled backwards right into a sharp metal object pierced the chest of it. This shape shifting cheetah reverted back to her original form. Donna had no time to lose and went over to the shield generator to shut it down.

The tomorrow goddess looked at the display console and worked her magic in hacking skills, along with other skills in computers. Keying in all combination numbers she can think of, until the shield generator powered down.

After that she smashed it to make sure it doesn't power up again. Looking out the window, the shield isn't there anymore.

" _Good work Donna," said QT "A government team will dispose of the rest, did you encounter Miss Minerva.'_

"No, it seems she was never here in Boston or in the building. I will find her eventually." Said Donna

" _Your right I am not here" laughed Barbara "It was fun while it lasted in fact watching watching you will be a real blast." She laughed a bit more_

 _"_ _Donna you better get out of there I am getting a..." Said QT_

 **KABOOM**

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	9. Life takes a holiday

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:9

 **Life takes a holiday**

* * *

 **KABOOM**

It was the sound that echoed all over the city of Boston an explosion had occured in the old Wayne Enterprises building. In that very moment the building came down like a ton of bricks upon the area.

At the time people stayed out of the area due to being a dangerous place to go to. A ton of debris is all that is left of the building and emergency crews rushed to the scene to help anyone out that may have been injured.

But what of Donna, the Tomorrow Goddess and new Wonder woman. A large debris is starting and being lifted high enough, Donna used her strength to lift it, muscles upon her body bulged a bit.

Showing how ripped she is, her eyes narrowed and her breasts formed up a bit. Then she tosses the large debris aside, she has the appearance of a proud warrior, then a hand reaches out to her.

"Need a hand, Donna." Said the woman

"Oh aunt Mina," said Donna "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I heard all the commotion on the news and went to investigate." Said Mina "Seems I missed the party."

"It was a real blast." Said Donna

"Just like your father, always punning." Said Mina "And what of Miss Minverva."

"I don't believe she was ever here in Neo-Boston from the start." Said Donna "At least the city has been saved."

"You need a shower after this one," said Mina

"Yeah, then it is only a matter of time before I find her." Said Donna "This isnt over by s long shot."

Both women walk away from the scene, citizens are clapping and cheering for Wonder Woman, she just waved at them and acted modest at the praise.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

Barbra Minerva Cheetah has a disappointed look upon her face, while sitting in her chair, however she learned all she could about this pretender this new Wonder Woman.

For starters she is leathel to her enemies, a tactical thinker and knows about computers, along with technology. Barbara had fought Diana many times in the past and she wasn't any of that.

To her Diana is more of an Amazon powerhouse, nothing more or less. Those Cheetah girls were just mere pawns, questions lingered in her mind, like who is the father of this girl, but she has no answers.

"Guess your plan failed." Said a woman

"Pfft, I have many more plans Lena." Said Barbara

Out of the shadows is a bald headed woman, she is the daughter of Lex Luthor. Her father was killed decades ago and she grew up as an heir to her father's company, in secret she had been financing the new legion.

"I'm sure you do." Said Lena "I allowed you to borrow the technology that was needed and spliced people, I can't have this traced back to me."

"You know I always liked your dear old dad," said Barbara "I don't owe you a thing and don't talk down to me like some mere lacky."

"Remember I can always take back your tail." Said Lena

"It will grow back, unlike your hair." Said Barbara "How did that happened, oh that's right...Supergirl blew it off hahahahah."

"In due time she will pay like Superman." Said Lena "And what of this new Wonder Woman?"

"Not like Diana," said Barbara

"Hmm?" Said Lena "This could be a problem, even for me or you.'

"Well duh," said Barbara "Now go wax or hair or something."

* * *

 **JLU Headquarters: Neo-Metropolis**

"Ah, I dropped the soap again." Said Barda "Where is it."

Big Barda had come back from a mission herself, she had smelled bad from going to this planet, which she used a boom tube to get there and back. Barda had dropped the soap in which water is pouring down her body.

Then someone picked up the soap and rubbed it upon their hands, then the person rubbed the soap upon Barda's body. She felt fully relaxed and aroused at the same time, letting her guard down a bit.

Only her husband Scott can please her in this fashion, she had her eyes closed and allowed herself to be touched in such a way she moaned in pleasure, she felt something hard and throbbing it must be her husbands shlong.

Her eyes are still closed and allowed herself to be pleased, she even touched this person. She felt muscles, she felt the skin and felt breasts...how odd. Then Barda opened her eyes and gasped.

"Donna," said Barda "What the hell?"

"Oh you will like this." Said Donna

Donna kissed her upon the lips and everything faded into white.

* * *

Big Barda woke up in bed and she is inside JLU headquarters in a cold sweat and her husband is sleeping by her side, snoring as well. So she got up, put on her clothes and went to go train.

Walking around she sees Donna, only a few days ago the new Wonder Woman came back from Boston, it was a mission and Barda walked up to her.

"Don't invade my dreams again." Said Barda

"Oh, so I am the girl of your dreams, how nice." Said Donna

"Whatever," mumbled Barda

Barda strolled away, which left Donna alone at the moment. Only then Batman (Terry McGinnis) her father James Bond and Super girl who had come back from the far future, she looks to be grown up a bit.

"If I had to guess," said Donna "Bruce wasn't happy about his building being destroyed."

"He is never happy." Said Terry "You can never fully satisfy him, but hey great job."

"So, what's Barda's problem," said Kara

"Would you believe I am the girl of her dreams." Said Donna

"I am sure you are," giggled Kara

"The the technology found on the shield generator and the bombs have a Lex Corp like design." Said Bond

"It could of been stolen." Said Donna

"I don't trust Lena Luthor, she is like her father." Said Kara "And I trusted her, until I found out her true colors."

"Didn't you blew her off." Said Donna

"Uh, it was an accident." Said Kara

"Dad, can I borrow those sunglasses." Said Donna

They noticed Superman has shown up and Bond handed her the special sunglasses, in which she put them on and glared at Superman who stands there looking confused at Donna.

"Man of steel huh," said Donna

She handed back the sunglasses to her father, then walking away with Kara Supergirl to get to know her better. Before that she slapped Clark upon his butt and made him flinch, he wondered what is that about.

"Just like father and daughter." Muttered Clark

"Relax old boy." Said Bond "You will get used to her like you put up with me."

* * *

 **To Be continued?**


	10. Calm before the storm

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:10

 **Calm before the storm**

* * *

 **One week later: After the Boston incident**

"I'm still not happy about having my building destroyed." Said Bruce

"Bruce seriously, you have not used the building in decades." Said Bond "Besides she saved alot of lives and the city."

"She wreckless." Said Bruce

"She did her job," said Bond "Your getting more seanial in your old age, Bruce."

"He's got you there boss," said Terry

"Shut up Terry." Said Bruce "Now look James I have always respected you, but I don't think it right to put her on the league."

"I have always respected you, Bruce." Said Bond "But, your wrong on this. How many buildings you destroyed as Batman again." Smirked James

"Ugh...nevermind." said Bruce "Just lecture her not to..."

"I don't give lectures Bruce." Said Bond "Diana and I allow her to do what she wants as a person, along with being great parents to her that care...unlike the twins you had with Selina."

Bruce stayed silent on the matter involving the twins, his kids and he does regret not being a better father. The past is the past, he knows that Selina is married to Ted "Wildcat" Grant.

His heart attack changed things and he shut everyone out of his life, even the divorce from Selina was a messy one and the merger of Wayne Powers did not help one bit, he should of payed more attention to his company.

What is done is done!

"Now if you escuse me I have other matters to get to." Said Bond "Ugh...you really need to get out of the cave."

Bruce just nodded for he just walked away and then Terry escused himself and donned the 2.0 Batsuit, then heading out to patrol the city of Gotham, leaving Bruce alone to pet his dog ace.

* * *

 **Island of the Amazons: Arena**

Swords clashed between each other, two combatants are sparing in the arena. While others look on with interest, even Queen Diana and King James who had visited Bruce Wayne the former Batman.

The two who are sparing is Donna Troy Bond and Supergirl Kara who had come back from the far future, she knew her skills as a fighter is rather sloppy, because she relied on her powers way to much and Donna suggested training.

"So, how is Bruce." Said Diana

"Cranky as ever." Said Bond "You know the usual."

"I am not surprised." Said Diana "How have the mighty has fallen."

Both parents of Donna watch on with interest. Donna is the better fighter than Kara Supergirl, she had knowledge of the past due to reading the history books, but kept it to herself.

Donna roundhouse kicked Kara in the chest in which the girl of steel was knocked backwards, Donna came in with a slash and Kara dodged, but a few strands of hair are cut off.

The sparing goes on for a bit, until Donna knocked Kara out in the back of her head and the Amazon princess is victorious. She remained out cold, both James and Diana entered the arena. A bucket of water is poured on Kara, she came too.

"You did well in the sparing match." Said Diana "You were no match for my daughter's skills."

"Guess the future didn't teach you much," said Bond

"I did try my best." Said Kara

Diana slammed the bucket on the ground that made Kara flinch and all three of them glared at Kara who looked nervous.

"To coin a phrase." Said Diana " _There is no try, just do."_ she continued to speak "I won't tolerate weakness from a female who wants to learn the Amazon way of fighting...understood."

"Yes," said Kara who snapped to attention

"Best to be less of a girl scout " said Bond "Than your boy scout cousin."

"Copy that." Said Kara

"Always best to hone your skills," said Donna "The 31st century must of made you rather sloppy."

"It wasn't so bad," said Kara "But I belong in the past, so much has changed in the past...I wonder what Barbara Gordon is doing and the farm is still there according to Clark."

"Well there is nothing pressing at the moment let's both go there." Said Donna "Were on call just in case."

"Good idea," said Kara

"Mom, dad, see you later." Said Donna

Both Donna and Kara fly away, of course James and Diana watch on as they are proud of their daughter.

"We raised a great kid, did we." Said Diana

"Of course," said Bond

They both kissed, the other Amazons watched the king and queen kiss. Once the passionate kiss was done, they watched the Amazons train some more.

* * *

 **Outside of Neo-Mexico city**

It is s hot day out in an old town outside Neo-Mexico City, a van comes to a stop and a trenchcoat female walks into a bar. The other patrons take notice and look nervous as if she means business and then Cheetah finds what she is looking for.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Said the woman "What do you want Barbara."

"Come on Doris," said Cheetah "It has taken me awhile to find you, and the same old thing chaos, destruction and killing WW."

"Still hold a grudge against Diana," said Doris

"Not anymore," said Cheetah "There is a new WW now."

"Really," said Doris "Interesting, but you know I have been out of the game."

"I'm putting a little team together, a WW revenge squad and I could use you Doris...or can I say Giganta." Said Cheetah

"And if I say no," said Doris

"Well just in case, I have your son." Said Cheetah "And only I know where he is, if you want to see him alive."

Doris narrowed her eyes at Cheetah, she is not a young woman anymore, but still can grow to giant size and growled a bit.

"If any harm comes to my son," said Doris "I will crush you like a fucking bug...got it."

"So are you in," said Cheetah

"In," said Doris

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	11. That memory lane feeling

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 11

 **That memory lane feeling**

* * *

 **Smallville, Kanas**

Kara Kent and Donna Troy Bond have arrived in Smallville the home of Clark Kent Superman, in which the Kent farm still stands after a long period of time and changes to the world. They are in their civilian disquises.

They just look like a couple of nerd girls who had just showed up in Smallville. The small town itself is still the same despite the hover cars and Clark had the Kent Farm well preserved over time.

Ma and Pa Kent have passed on, but their legacy will remain and have come upon the farm and headed inside the house, which looks normal. Clark prefers the live in the fortess, but does come by this place when he can.

"Was this place here in the future." Said Donna

"No, Smallville doesn't exist anymore in the 31st century." Said Kara "Is it true that Bruce put a bunker under the house."

"Yeah, he did." Said Donna "Everything still works, last I heard and it's in the sub basement of the basement."

"Metropolis looked different." Said Kara "Is Jimmy Olsen still around."

"Olsen, you mean Superman's pal?" Said Donna "I know from the files he dated and Married Lex Luthors old bodyguard Mercy."

"That's a bit atrange," said Kara

Walking around a little bit in the house, until a heard at the door and Kara, along with Donna went to see who is there. The door opens and there is a middle age woman in a trenchcoat

"Hi, can I help you." Said Kara

"I heard your back from the future, been a long time Kara." Said the woman

"Don't recognize me Kara," said the woman

"She's Comissoner Gordon," said Donna

"Barbara" gasped Kara "Your old."

"Yeah, well we all have to grow up sometime." Said Gordon "I took time off to see you, may I come in."

"Sure," said Kara "This is Donna."

"Ah, the new WW nice disguise by the way." Said Gordon "Terry told me about you."

"Of course I heard about you," said Donna "You used to be very sexy back in the day."

"Used to be." Said Gordon with a raised brow

"Still are of course," said Kara with a giggle "Was it true that you and Bruce had sex under a gargoyle one night."

"Well...I," said Gordon with a blush

"It's true," said Donna "There is even old satillite footage of it."

"What?" Said Gordon

"Relax, there isn't any." Said Donna

Barbara Gordon the former Batgirl/Oracle looked very relived, Donna and Kara giggled a little bit.

"Do you have ." said Gordon

"Um...I think the fridge is empy, Clark didn't put any food in it." Said Kara

"I came prepared, as I brought groceries with me." Said Gordon

"Good, want to check out the bunker." Said Kara

"Can't say why not." Said Gordon "For old times sake,"

"It will be fun anyway." Said Donna "And were on call just in case there is any trouble."

Kara and Barbara Gordon started to talk about the old days.

* * *

 **Approaching Smallville**

A blue hover van is approaching the small tower, the van has a few holes and slash marks. Inside are two women, one driving and the other lounging around in the back, she looked bored and the other driving looked serious.

"Are we there yet." She asked

"No," said the female driver

"Are we there yet?" She asked again

"No," said the female driver

"Are we..." She is cut off

"If you say that one more time Holly," said the female driver "I will tie you up in the back of the van."

"But I'm bored." Said Holly "We need more action Kyle."

"We have to lay low for a bit, Holly." Said Kyle "The lady with the blue skin and sword almost killed us."

"Well we did stole some stuff from her employers," said Holly "We can sell it for some good money...so where are we going?"

"Our father has a bunker under a farm house," said Kyle "Remember from the bat computer we looked into years ago."

"Who cares about dad, he's an asshole." Said Holly "I think there is a back way in the bunker I think."

"Yeah dad can rot in that cave of his." Said Kyle "And yes there is."

They keep on driving to Smallville, who are these girls you ask. Both girls are codename cat girl and freelance agents. Both are the children of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

Kyle Wayne and Holly Wayne grew up to their parents in Wayne Manor for a time, they were trained by them and home schooled. After their father had a heart attack, Bruce shut everyone out of his life.

By that time their mother divorced their father. Why? Because Selina got bored of him, along with that dealing with a hostile takeover of their fathers company by Derrick Powers, their mother is now married to their step father Ted "Wildcat" Grant.

Both Kyle and Holly have not spoken to their father in a long time, but do keep tabs on what is going on in Gotham. There is a new Batman now, with the new Batsuit a Batsuit that Kyle helped built.

She and her sister have their own suits they designed. They see the sign in welcome to Smallville and then they head to an old gas station that has been abandoned and Kyle drives into the garage.

Stepping out of the van both of them shut the garage door behind them. Kyle remembered the layout, while Holly is strenching her legs a bit and then Kyle found a hidden switch.

The pulling the switch, noises are heard and they are being lowered down a bit, above them the floor closes on them and finally come to a stop, it shows a walkway that leads to the bunker and decide to head there.

"Good thing we brought food with us," said Holly

"Yeah well we are going to be here for awhile to lay low." Said Kyle "And no ordering pizza."

"Okay that's fine." Said Holly "But still, I need a guy to light my fire."

"Pfft, give me a break." Said Kyle "No guy has ever come close to making us purr."

* * *

 **The Batcave: Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

It is a quiet night in Gotham, Bruce knows that Terry is out on patrol and he is in the cave with his dog Ace. The former Batman just pets Ace. He used the patrol Gotham when he was younger, stronger, and wise.

He is a shadow of his former self and understands what his former Butler Alfred Pennyworth had to go through, when he was out on patrol. Despite his age Bruce kept tabs on everyone and everything

Something popped up on the bat computer screen, information on the bunker he had built about a decade ago under the Kent farm and is now active. Pressing a few buttons he activated the hidden old cameras.

At first he found Barbara Gordon, Kara, and Donna eating a meal in the dining room of the Kent house. Then switched over to the bunker and he is none too surprised to see two people there his daughters Kyle and Holly.

"What the devil had they done now?" Muttered Bruce, while observing them

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Now what do you want from me, Cheetah isn't it." Said the large older woman

"Oh come on Granny, G." Said Cheetah "I just want to borrow one of your furies for some mission."

"And what would that be?" Asked Granny

"Have you heard there is a new WW," said Cheetah

"A new one you say." Said Granny "Interesting, she could make a new fury of mine."

"No, not a Fury." Said Cheetah "Just a dead one, and attacking Themascara would be foolish,"

"Hmm!" Said Granny "Very well, you have Lashana to use as you please and if this bold plan of your fails, your soul will be mine."

"Hah, I dont have one." Said Cheetah "And Darkseid had sex with you...ugh no wonder you go old."

"Watch your tone about Darkseid." Said Granny

"Ooo, scary." Said Cheetah "To bad he is blind now or he would of blasted me to bits with his Omega effect."

"Lashana go with this Earth woman and follow her orders." Said Granny

"Yes, Mistress." Said Lashana

Both her and Cheetah leave, only then Mad Harriet and Stompa came into the room and Granny Goddess stands there.

"We may have a new fury in the new future," said Granny "Find this new WW and capture her, Cheetahs plan is foolish anyway."

They both bow and leave.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	12. Party in the house

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:12

 **Party in the house**

* * *

"Sir," said the voice on the phone "Cheetah is building a WW revenge squad."

"I suspected as much," said Bond "Maintain your cover, I will let her know."

"Copy that sir," said the voice over the phone

The phone conversation ended in which James got in touch with his wife Diana and then got in touch with his daughter Donna of informing them of what Cheetah is doing.

* * *

 **Batcave, under Wayne Manor Gotham City**

"Thank you James," said Diana "For letting me know."

She put the phone away, in which she finished a conversation with her husband and they never keep secrets between each other. It has been a long while since she had been in the batcave and the cave looks like a museum now.

Bruce had sent her a message that he wanted to talk for old times sake, but she knows Bruce better than that and her husband James mentioned that Bruce is upset about having his building destroyed and wondered if it was right to put Donna on the JLU.

Bruce is no stranger when it comes to property damage and Diana knows he is being a hippocrate about the matter. She spots him sitting in his chair and looking at the bat computer like always, then turning around to give her a smile.

"Diana," said Bruce "You look the same as always, I think..."

"Let me stop you right there Bruce," said Diana "Don't act all friendly around me, because I know what you are doing and I have a question for you, do you trust me?"

Bruce is taken back by Diana's harsh tone, he'd expect to have a friendly conversation and then talk about Donna.

"Yes, I do with my life." Said Bruce

"Do you mean that or is it a lie coming out of your mouth." Said Diana

"Now look Diana." Said Bruce

"Right now I am looking at a bitter old man," said Diana "Who has never known happiness, never trusts anyone, and is completely heartless." She added more to the conversation "If you say you trust me, do you trust my daughter Donna."

"Don't you lecture me on trust." Said Bruce with a growl

"Oh, how the mighty Bruce Wayne has fallen." Said Diana "Do you have a countermeasure in place to handle my daughter like you do with me and the rest of the league."

Bruce says nothing at this and gives Diana a bat glare.

"I will take your silence in you do." Said Diana "Listen to this very carefully."

Diana walked up to Bruce grabbed him by the collar of his neck and pinned him against the wall, her eyes glared back at him.

"If in anyway my daughter is harmed by your countermeasure," said Diana "You and I will have a problem, don't even think of driving a wedge between my husband or my daughter you and I will have a problem...is that understood."

"Crystal," muttered Bruce

"Good," said Diana "I have somewhere else I need to be, this cave stinks."

Diana put him down, in which Bruce walked back to his computer to sit down and Diana walked away, but not before stopping and stare back at him.

"Oh and by the way," said Diana "As we were speaking those protocols have been erased, all done QT"

 _"Indeed it is done." Said QT "Looks like he will have to start all over again."_

Diana leaves the cave, while Bruce checked to see if it is true and moments later it is true, all files have been ersased and even the backups. Bruce has no regrets, but doesn't want to get on Diana's or James's bad side, so he sits there in utter silence and in defeat.

* * *

 **Bunker under the Kent House**

Holly and Kyle are still in the bunker for they went to the mini kitchen to make some food. This old bunker is well stocked, with what? Canned food and so they cooked it, then going to the table to eat. They will be staying here for awhile.

They brought food with them also, so they will save it for later and both Wayne girls silently ate their food. Holly is a little bored and wanted something to do, however she understands to stay down here for the time being.

"You think Dad knows we are here." Said Holly

"Well duh of course he does," said Kyle "He used to be Batman."

"Wasn't uncle Dick, Batman as well." Said Holly

"Yup, until right up when he married Starfire." Said Kyle "And retired, he is always cool."

"What do you think aunt aunt barbara is doing with those two girls upstairs." Said Holly

"Why don't you find out?" Said Kyle "And finish eating your carrots before you do."

"Okay." Said Holly "Anybody know who those girls are."

"We will find out later." Said Kyle

She muches down on the carrots quickly and goes over to the computer screen to check on them only to find they're not in the dining room. So she checked the cameras and then discovered the two girls they're in the shower and together.

Holly watched in awe, the two girls of Kara and Donna are kissing each other and touching one another, the shower water poured down their bodies, their legs wrapped around each other, Holly turned the sound down because they're moaning in pleasure.

Holly was about to put her hands into her pants and moan in pleasure, until the voice of Kyle startled her.

"Holly," said Kyle "Do that somewhere else, seriously. You got the other computer sticky for that reason and oh..."

"You think we should join in." Said Holly "And where did aunt Barbara go to."

"I do love purring at this, but best to lay low." Said Kyle

"A wise choice." Said Gordon "Okay you two what kind of trouble are you in this time."

Both twin girls looked at each other and coursed "Nothing"

"If I had to guess you stole something from someone and now they want you dead." Said Gordon "I saw the stuff in the van."

"Please don't turn us in," said Holly "You we're always cool with us."

"Naw, she isn't going to do that." Said Kyle "if she did then we go blab to people that she was once Batgirl."

"I have no plans on doing so." Said Gordon "And Holly turn that off and allow them some privacy."

"Okay," said Holly."Did you and Kara ever get it on in the shower."

"Let's go upstairs," said Gordon "And introduce you to them."

* * *

 **Neo-Detroit, Michagan**

A boom tube opened up in an empty baseball stadium and stepping g on out is two of the furies Mad Harriet, Stompa and a dozen paradeamons, they started to attack the place to draw attention to the new Wonder Woman, because Granny Goodness has her own plans for her.

* * *

 **To Be continued?**


	13. Rumble in Detroit

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 13

 **Rumble in Detroit**

* * *

 **The Kent Farm**

Kara and Donna had their fun in the shower, then they got dressed and went into the living room. However the two of them are not alone, Barbara Gordon is there with two other girls. Donna recognized the two girls Holly and Kyle Wayne from the files.

Kara Kent super girl didn't know who they were, but looked familiar and she didn't really know where from. She leaned against the wall and Donna just stood there looking calm and cool as a cucumber.

"I'd liked the way you two were having fun in the shower." Said Holly

Kyle slaps her sister upside the head and said "Don't Tell them that, just say hello and introduce yourself."

"Oops, sorry." Said Holly

"Holly and Kyle Wayne," said Donna "Freelance agents and daughters to Bruce and Selina."

"Wait, Bruce and Selina had kids." Said Kara "I never knew that."

"You do now." Said Gordon "These two are super girl and the new WW."

"I never would have guessed." Said Holly

"Ugh...I would and really need to read dad's old files." Said Kyle "Don't worry we won't sell you out."

"How is your mom." Asked Kara

"Shes busy with our step dad." Said Holly "He's bit of a dushebag."

Then suddenly there is an alert on Kara and Donna's JLU communicators in telling about an incident in Detroit and have then go there.

"Looks like a job for super girl." Said Kara who put on her costume

"And for me also." Said Donna she spins around and she costume comes on her.

"Well we're off." Said Kara

"Nice meeting you." Said Donna

Both of them fly off to Neo Detroit.

"Hey Holly, are you pondering what I am pondering?" Said Kyle

"I think so Kyle." Said Holly ",But why does a forklift have to be so big if all it does is lift forks."

"She means help out." Said Gordon

"Are you serious Kyle." Asked Holly

"Yup, let's go and aunt Barbara is coming as well." Said Kyle

"Isn't she too old for this." Said Holly

"Do you remember when we raided dad's secondary bat cave." Said Kyle

"Yeah...oh I get it she can use it." Said Holly

"Okay, you two." Said Gordon

"This " said Kyle

Kyle Wayne takes out an object and presses a button, then a noise is heard and something lands at the door of the Kent house. Barbara Gordon opened the door and sees a suit of armor a bat girl suit of armor.

"Care to join them," said Kyle "One last time."

"It will be fun." Said Holly

"Sure why not." Said Barbara "For old times sake,"

* * *

 **Neo-Detroit Michigan**

The City itself is under attack by a horde of paradeamons and leading these creatures are Stompa and Mad Harriet of the furies. The two female villains are waiting for this new WW to show up at an empty baseball stadium.

Nearby people are fleeing for their lives from the terror of the paradeamons, then suddenly a red beam of light strikes a couple of them burned to a crisp. Super girl is the first to arrive and she landed a hard punch to another one. It goes flying.

Only then the creäture sliced in half by the blade of Donna who looked ready for battle. A swarm comes for the both of them and the two are back to back. Using their abilities to combat then one by one.

Donna slammed her shield into several of the creatures, then slicing then in half and she kicked another one that goes flying right at Kara who used her heat vision to burn it to a crisp. Donna nods to Kara, for she has an idea.

Kara smiled and got the general idea, another swarm comes and Donna raises her shield. Kara fired her heat vision at full power and deflect it off of the shield like a bank shot in pool. The effect alone incinerated the swarm.

The creatures drop like flies.

Then both cat girls of Kyle and Holly show up, with someone in strange bat girl like armor.

"It's me Barbara." She said

"Iron Bat armor." Said Kara

"No, bat girl armor 2.0" said Kyle "It's different from Terry's bat suit."

"Now go take down those two furies." Said Holly "We will handle the rest."

Super girl and Donna fly off towards the baseball stadium.

* * *

 **The baseball stadium**

Stompa and Mad Harriet are a little board just standing around, they wanted to fight. Granny Goodness told them not to, just not yet until the new Wonder Woman shows up. Then suddenly a fist slams into the face of Stompa and thrown back, until she crashed into the wall of the stadium.

Mad Harriet felt a kick to her chest, a huge gasp of breath leaves her body and bounced on the ground like a stone pebble skipping on water. Both furies regain their composure and see two women there. One of them is super girl and the other is the new Wonder Woman.

"About time you showed up." Said Harriet "Let's have some fun "

"I'm going to step all over her." Said Stompa

"So what do you want to take on." Said Kara

"You take the ugly one," said Donna "I got the big one "

"Meh! It's fine." Said Kara

Kara goes on to attack Mad Harriet who is using her athletic skills to throw super girl off guard. Stompa on the other hand stomps her foot causing a slight quake to keep Donna distracted.

Donna flew up in the air at that very moment, threw her shield like a disk and the shield slams into the leg of Stompa. Reeling in pain, and then with a fist to her face. She staggers back a bit. Then leaping up to land both of her feet upon Donna.

Donna grabs her shield and braced for impact, the impact is hard and caused a crater on impact. Donna pushing forward used her strength to shield toss her into the air, then Donna flew up and kicked Stompa in the back.

Stompa crashed into a light tower of the stadium and falls upon the ground. Shaking it off Stompa grabs the end of the light tower and swings it like a baseball bat, Donna dodged and used her sword to slice piece by piece of metal.

Then she rolled and used her sword to slice the leg of Stompa at the same spot she threw her shield before. Only this time the slice caused a flesh wound upon stompa and she is bleeding. Growling in anger she landed a hard shot to Donna's body.

Bracing for impact, she landed backwards and used her momentum to bounce off the wall. Then roundhouse kicked Stompa upon the jaw, which her neck snapped back and goes flying into something or some one.

What was Kara doing with Mad Harriet, fighting her off course or at least trying to. The fury woman was too hard to hit, she bounced around a lot with her athletic skills and Harriet got some lucky hits upon Kara.

Kara used her super breath at Harriet, the female warrior kept on moving swiftly like the wind, until she lost her footing and slipped upon the ice like ground.

Then something large crashed into her, it is stompa and the force of the impact knocked both of them out right in front of a boom tube portal. Granny Goodness sighed and shook her head at this in disappointment.

"How unfortunate." Said Granny "My, My, super girl is here and the new Wonder Woman, this is perfect "

"Watch out she is dangerous." Said Kara

"I know, I read the file." Said Donna

"I have an..." Said Granny

"How about a hell no." Said Donna "So save your breath, this is the answer you will get from me."

"Sure rudeness," said Granny "The young disrespectful towards the elderly, someone needs show respect"

"No thanks," said Donna "I don't want Darkseid's sloppy seconds."

Granny Goodness growled and ready for battle

* * *

 **To be Continued?**


	14. Titanic clash

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 14

 **Titanic clash**

* * *

 **Neo-Detroit Michigan**

Only moments ago the two furies consisting of Mad Harriet and Stompa are down by Super girl and Donna the new Wonder Woman. Now standing before then is Granny Goodness an old and fierce warrior.

Granny holds her large war mace, she waited for them to make the first move. Kara remembered how she had fought Granny all those years ago and so she will not underestimate the old warrior again.

"Oh do come to Granny," said Granny "I am certainly no slouch when it comes to fighting."

"Too bad I can't say the same about your waiseline." Said Donna "Throwing your weight around is your specialty now."

"Is it true," said Kara "She had sex with darkseid, I guess it would explain Kallibak looking like he is."

"Is it jokes or fear I see." Said Granny

"Neither," said Both

Kara fired her heat vision at Granny who ducked, however some of her hair fried which annoyed Granny. Looking to see what this new Wonder Woman is capable of, Donna landed a hard shot to her face and followed up with more hits.

This pushed back Granny a bit, until stopping herself and sneering a bit. Then she feelings something liquid dripping down her nose, she wiped it upon her sleeve to see blood. Her blood. She had not had her own blood drawn in a long time.

"First blood belongs to..." Said Granny

Super girl flew in fast and landed a hard upper cut with such force of impact that Granny Goodness flew into the air in a tail spin. With both clenched fists Kara slammed her upon the back of the old woman.

Granny crashed hard into an abandoned industrial complex that once made cars. Granny got up and cracked her neck, the thrill of battle excited her and will use an ace up her sleeve. She sees the young Kryptonian charging at her.

Once Kara got close Granny brought forth, a green and glowing stone. It's kryptonite. Kara felt weak and is hit hard several times by the blows of the mace, then Granny felt cold hard steel clash against her weapon and there is a standoff.

Until Donna parried Granny's weapon and used her sword to slash her on her the same time Granny hit Donna in the face. This made Donna stumble back and Granny tried to slam her weapon upon Donna, Kara fired her heat vision.

Her heat vision was weak, but managed to burn the hand of Granny that made her drop her weapon. Donna takes the opportunity to do a forward slash right to Granny's face, the old warrior moved left. However the slash sliced her face and almost cutting off her eye.

"Little girls should not play with their toys." Said Granny "I change that once I break you or you prefer death instead."

"Hell is too crowded for me" Said Donna "Even on Apokalips."

Granny quickly went for her weapon and an energy beam shoots out from her mace. Donna raised her shield to brace for impact and the impact is very strong, so strong it knocked her off of her feet. Donna goes flying into several walls.

Until she stopped herself and stands her ground, Granny fired another energy beam from her mace at Donna. The Amazon is pushing forward step by step, her legs bulge with muscularity and moved hard with each passing step.

"Hey Granny," yelled Kara

"Huh," said Granny

She looked and blinked at a large vehicle is thrown right at her. It is a truck and with no time to stop it. The vehicle slammed into Granny Goodness and then exploded in a powerful explosion that rocked the area.

"Kara, you okay." Said Donna

"Yeah back to full strength." Said Kara

Granny got out of the debris, her clothing ripped and her hair is gone leaving her bald. She has scars on her face and her left are is bleeding, but Granny has her weapon in hand and is about to attack.

Suddenly Granny is attack from behind and felt cold hard steel in a form of claws and she looked behind her. To see Holly in her cat girl suit and looks ready to fight.

"Foolish girl," said Granny "Any last words before you die."

"Yeah look out in front of you," said Holly

Granny turned to see a foot to her face that snapped her head back and made her stumble a bit. She saw another girl in cat suit and looks ready for battle. Kyle looked determined to fight.

"I've seen some ugly people before," said Kyle "But you are butt-fucking ugly...oh by the way do you know what a hurt doughnut is."

"Fools." Said Granny

Suddenly a barrage of batteranges came out of no where and exploded upon the body of Granny Goodness. Making her drop to one knee, someone else attacked Granny

It is a woman in a bat suit. Barbara felt the rush once again and attacked Granny, Barbara Gordon remembered her old training and put it to good use in this situation.

Then as Granny was about to strike right back, from out of no where Kara and Donna landed hard punches to the chest of Granny. The impact was so hard it thrown her into an empty field outside the city.

The five had come to where Granny had landed, she got up and sneered at the five.

"You may have allies and so do I." Said Granny

A boomtube opened up and paradeamons came swarming out.

"Well you have paradeamons," said Donna "And we have a justice league."

Superman and the JLU show up.

"I don't expect you to surrender," said Donna "The choice is, flee or die or be captured."

Granny Goodness is too proud of a warrior to flee, but she knew from experience how to fight or not to fight. The logical choice is not to fight and was about to open a boom tube, then a quick slash severed her hand as it lies on the ground

Donna stands over her with blade in hand, while Granny is bleeding where her hand used to and the tip of the blade at her neck.

"I believe Superman would like a word with you Granny." Said Donna "Consider this a hands on experience for you."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Barbra "Cheetah" Minerva say in her chair and put the phone away. One of her contacts informed of the situation, Granny Goodness was a fool and there with her is Giganta and Lashana, but she needed a couple more allies for this to work.

In fact she used some of her resources to find him or what remained of him. She went over to the lab and found the cyborg body there and the head installed on the body. His head was well-preserved and he had his neck snapped by Diana a long time ago.

He might want some pay back. It is now done and man's eyes opened up to see different surroundings.

"Who are you, where am I." Said the man

"Welcome back to the land of the living Maxwell Lord." Said Cheetah

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	15. Eye of the storm

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:15

 **Eye of the storm**

* * *

 **Paradise Island, home of the Amazon's**

In the bedroom of the palace on this night, there is a lot of passion going on in the room. Diana's hair whips back and her breasts bounce upon the man she loves James Bond. Diana never gets tired of having sex with him.

James is in the same mind-set, he moans in pleasure while he feels her riding him, their muscled bodies are very transparent. Both husband and wife does this all the time, sometimes in front of other Amazon's.

Drilling her passionately in side of Diana, they reach the point of the climax and keep on going like a non stop train.

"Hey Dad," said Donna "Can I finish off mom, after you are finishing her off."

"Okay" moaned James

"Yes," moaned Diana

The pounding of flesh occurs for they are into the climax, while Donna fingers herself and watched them have sex. She has watched them have sex before and they both her mother, along with her father exchanged liquids at the same time.

James got off and Donna went over to her mother, their legs crossed between each other and started to trib one another.

"So," said Donna "What's this idea you two wanted to speak to me about."

"Finish your mother," said Bond "Then we will talk about it "

"Cheetahs little gang right." Said Donna

* * *

 **Location unknown**

Cheetah has been thinking about adding two more two this revenge squad and the team be assembled. Sure she has Giganta from the old legion of doom days and Lashana a fury trained on Apokalips.

Now she has brought back Maxwell Lord, his head was well-preserved by project Camdus years ago and his head connected to a cyborg body. He did get his head snapped years ago by Diana, so he is looking for payback in a big way.

Once Barbara has the two last members, she has several plans in mind to lure the new Wonder Woman into a trap. Lord suggested they attack the home of the Amazon's. She blew that plan off as a bad one, for starters she has no idea where it is.

And the Amazon's are tough warriors who can repel any invasion or army or let alone a small team. Dottie came walking towards Barbara, cheetah could tell she is about to suggest something important.

"If your suggestion is to two a big rock at the newbie," said Cheetah "Don't waste your breath."

"Oh come on Babs," said Dottie "I know where I can find the last two to join our cause."

"Who?" Asked Cheetah

"Well one of them is Eviless." Said Dottie

"Her, the girl from Saturn." Said Cheetah "I remember her, she may prove useful where is hiding at all this time."

"Some ghost town in Arizona." Said Dottie

"Ah, good." Said Cheetah "And the other "

"It's the Justice Lord Wonder Woman." Said Dottie

"Oh this is good," sneered Cheetah "Wait...the last I heard the original JL and Luthor depowered her, along with putting her in prison."

"She escaped years ago and living in hiding on Christmas island," said Dottie

"Well Christmas only comes once every year." Said Cheetah

"Why bother with those two failures," said Lord "Surely we can use the new legion on this."

"No, Lord." Said Cheetah"Those idiots failed anyway and don't even think about betraying me."

"I was not thinking about it." Said Lord

"Just not yet," said Cheetah "Or if you do, your cyborg body rigged to explode on a chosen word of mine."

"Let the hunt for those two begin." Said Lashana

"Heh, at least someone has a brain besides myself." Cheetah

* * *

 **Santa Clause, Arizona**

Abandoned in the 90s this ghost town remains untouched by time, a few tumble weeds roll upon main Street. The buildings still stand despite decaying and rotten wood. A small plane landed nearby the ghost town and stepping out is Cheetah.

Followed by the others, which Cheetah was told by Dottie that Eviless is hiding out here, it is a smart way to hide out if you don't wanted to be ound. She did ponder on where in this ghost town is she hiding.

Eviless does hibernate like all her species from Saturn does, they call can feel the Arizona heat, for they are near a desert.

"Dottie, where is she." Said Cheetah

"The old town hall." Said Dottie

"Lead the way." Said Cheetah

So they continue walking like gun fighters out of the old west and come upon the ruined town hall, and then head inside. Looking around there is someone who looks like they are meditating in the middle of the room. Cheetah shines a light upon the person.

It is Eviless.

"She knows me," said Dottie "I will wake her up."

Dottie goes over to Eviless and taps her on the shoulder a few times. There is a gasp and eviless's eyes opened up to find herself not alone.

"What do you want?" Said Eviless ''And I told you never to wake me up unless it is important."

"It is," said Dottie

"You looking for revenge on WW," said Cheetah "There is a new one."

Eviless smiled and said "Oh, indeed I do. Count me in."

"Good, now we need to get our last member." Said Cheetah

* * *

 **Christmas Island**

Situated deep in the woods of a national park upon the island in fact it's so deep that no one bothers to go to. Why? The locals say evil spirits live in the woods, but it's not true.

A rumor spread by a woman living in a cabin she built herself, after she escaped from prison. She came here to live a hermits life and she used to live in another dimension different from this one. She is Diana of that world and the Justice Lord Wonder Woman.

She still honed her skills as a warrior.

Then a sound echoed in the background, she grabbed her sword and right before her eyes is Cheetah along with several others.

"What do you want?" Said Diana

"Murder, revenge, chaos," said Cheetah "Speaking on that would you join us in taking out a new WW, maybe we can help you get revenge on Diana."

"Hmm?" Said Diana "A pretender I won't stand for it, alright I am in. Besides the only true WW is me."

Cheetah sneered in knowing this will be great indeed, she can almost taste the blood of that newbie WW.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	16. Part 1 Bad guys Bring it

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 16

 **Part. 1 Bad guys Bring it**

* * *

 **The place unknown**

With the last two team members of Cheetahs Wonder Woman revenge squad. She needed something to get Wonder Woman's attention or at least lure her into a trap. Robbing a bank...nope that won't work

Taking hostage a world leader and demanding the newbie show up. No, that old school tactic doesn't work anymore. She could use a holographic image of the newbie to frame her of some crimes, nope that won't work.

Something!

Something!

Barbara Minvera looked through to the computer files to find something, a spectacular heist of a weapon or another object. Then she finally found it...this can work and cross referring to the last sighting of the newbie Wonder Woman.

Neo-Central city.

An important demonstration of the B.E.T or known by name Broadcast energy transmitter. Perfect, perfect quickly gobbled down a rat that crawled on the table, she is after all a cat-like person and do eat meat.

"The B.E.T," said Lord "Well I like this and perfect to use."

"People will pay big money on the black market." Said Doris "Too bad it's owned by Lex Corp, will Lena Luthor have a problem with this."

"I could care what she thinks," said Cheetah "And I know all the codes in getting and out. Once we get out hands on the B.E.T, the newbie will come to stop us or well...me."

"A wise plan," said Diana

"Once we kill this new WW," said Eviless "The old one is surely to come for revenge."

"I want to have first whip at this new WW," said Lashana

"Okay, but don't end up like Granny Goodness." Said Cheetah "Now let's get started."

* * *

 **Neo Central City**

Like any neo style cities in the world. Central City is home to past and present hero known as the Flash. Wally West has long since retired and a current flash runs the streets. However the current flash is on the other side of the world handling a natural disaster.

The flash museum still stands to this very day and is houses many artifacts from Flash's many missions. Some objects looks cool, while other object would want to make a person scratch their head in wondering what the object is.

A lex Corp building stands tall in central city towering over other buildings. Lex Corp will show off the B.E.T in a few days in some sort of demonstration for the public. Guards patrol the compound and all of them looked bored in wanting some action.

One guard is taking a leak, until a shadow loomed over him. Before he could do anything Cheetah pounced on the guard and crushed his bones in a bloody scene. What are the others doing? Lashana and Giganta, Evilness are taking out the guards.

The Justice Lord Diana and Maxwell Lord are using their skills, like Diana in taking down security and Lord using his hacking skills to shut down any alarms, cameras or security drones. Finally, Cheetah and her allies come upon a large set of doors.

Cheetah simply used Lena Luthors access code she borrowed from the bald woman to open the doors and slowly the doors slide open to head inside, but before that Cheetah set off one silent alarm to get the newbies attention.

And it would seem by accident, someone else.

* * *

 **Lex Corp building Metropolis**

Lena Luthor is sitting in her chair in her office, it was once her father's office before he was mysteriously killed a decade ago. Her father's death remained a mystery to this very day.

She has all the power of Lex Corp and is secretly financed the New Legion who are enemies of the JLU. Sipping her expensive tea and reading a few reports, until an alert shows on-screen and switched over to a hidden camera.

Its in central city, in a few days time the B.E.T will be shown to the world and she is hosting the event. The hidden camera shows what she sees and made her very angry. Cheetah and her band are going to steal her invention.

But how Cheetah got in.

Then she realized Cheetah must have stolen her access codes. She calmed down and remained calm. Lena figured it out that this is a trap for the new WW and will let it slide. Perhaps they can destroy each other.

To her this is good and losing the B.E.T would be only a minor set back. She had heard the new WW is in the city, so sending an alert would draw the Amazon to there.

* * *

 **Neo-Central City**

Donna Troy Bond alias Wonder Woman stands upon the rooftop of a building in central city. She is doing a favor for Flash in protecting the city, while Flash is overseas. All is quiet and she had stopped two bank robberies and a kidnapping

All in a day's work.

"Donna," said QT "There is a silent alarm at Lex Corp."

"Al right I am on it." Said Donna

Bending her legs, she leaps up to where Lex Corp compound is at The wind blows in her hair and finally after a long jump she landed upon the grounds of Lex Corp.

Donna found much of their security taken out, the security systems seem are not working. The young Amazon eyes narrowed in figuring out whoever broke in want Lex Corps B.E.T and this alone is a problem.

Then a crack of a whip is heard in the background and Donna quickly moved out-of-the-way at that very moment. A vehicle nearby sliced in half by a rope like whip. Then a rope like whip comes right at her and she raised her shield in time.

It bounced off her shield.

"Not bad," said Lashana "You do have skills of an Amazon."

"It's not the only skills I have." Said Donna "And with the whip, I can whip it good with you."

"Cute." Said Lashana

"Aw, you say very nice things about people." Said Donna "I know you're looking for payback of what happened to dear old granny, so, bring it."

"As you wish." Said Lashana

Lashana cracked her whip and Donna raised her shield, also drawing out her sword to do battle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	17. Part2 Bad guys bring it

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter: 17

 **Part.2 Bad guys bring it**

* * *

 **Lexcorp compound, Central city**

Donna parried Lashana's whip with the blade of her sword and used her shield to block the other whip. Then a crack of a whip is heard again and this time a vehicle thrown at Donna, quickly she sliced the vehicle in half.

Then a whip wrapped around her legs and Donna thrown into several objects around the compound. She had dropped her shield and sword to the ground, Lashana smiled in satisfaction and kept on tossing Donna into objects.

Feeling the impacts by being tossed around like some rag doll, Donna uses it to her advantage and fired a small object from her gauntlet. The projectile exploded right in front of Lashana, knocking her back into an object.

Donna runs to get her shield and sword, Lashana who regained her composure from being knocked back by some explosion and uses her whip at Donna, while the young Amazon gets her objects. The whip wraps around her arm.

Then electricity is felt and Donna shocked by volts of electrical energy. Lashana whips Donna in the face with the other whip. Donna flexed her arm in a form of a muscle that flexed a bit and digs her heels.

Quickly ducking another hit to the face, she is still being electrocuted and wrapped the whip a bit, then using her own strength she propels Lashana right at the young Amazon. Then Donna with one punch hit Lashana so hard, the warrior from Apokolips is hit backwards.

That effect caused Lashana to slam hard into the wall of the facility and what was heard after that was an echoing thud followed by a hard crash. Donna shook it off from being shocked and whipped, she goes to retrieve her shield and sword.

Donna then walked inside the facility where the B.E.T is being stored by Lex Corp. She felt the fury known as Lashana must have had help to break into this place and she stayed on her guard for anything. Once inside the place has a corporate like smell.

The young Amazon stumbled upon the body of Lashana who looks badly injured and a heavy piece of debris is on her legs. Donna leaves the villain to her face and continued to walk, only to hear a clapping of metallic hands.

A figure shows up, a man with a cyborg body and Donna recognized the face from the old files of the JLU. Maxwell Lord, a person who once controlled Superman with his powers, until her mother snapped his neck and killed him, no information on where the head has been all these years.

"So," said Lord "I heard many things about you, not to mention you are very beautiful. If I had a physical body you and I may have had a little fun..."

"Aw too bad," said Donna "Guess Diana had to snap some sense into you."

"Hmm!" Said Lord "Funny, once done with you. Diana is next."

"Your powers won't work on me." Said Donna

"True," said Lord "But my cyborg body gives me certain advantages and weapons. Now shall we begin."

Lord's hands opened up in a form of a Sonic Cannon and fired at Donna. She raised her shield to deflect it, and he fired some more. Donna deflected those shots. Until Lord leaped up and came down upon Donna feet first in a hard impact.

The weight of the impact cracked the floor and broke it, they are now in another level. Donna is ready and Lord responded by using his fighting experience to throw the young Amazon off a bit. By what? Martial arts of course

However to his surprise she fought right back and countered his moves with her own. Lord noticed she has much experience behind her eyes much like Diana the original Wonder Woman. They both got lucky hits in and Donna hits Lord in the chest.

Lord gets bounced around until regaining his footing and used his footing to cling to the wall like a spider. From his shoulders to small cannons appeared and fired machine gun rounds at Donna.

The young Amazon in rapid speed deflected them back like a Jedi using a lightsaber deflecting blaster bolts, the bullets ricocheted all around this area and broke a few objects. Lord bounced around like a beach ball in trying to get lucky hits in.

No such luck with this, if he had his powers and Superman nearby he maybe able to control him again. From his right hand a missile appeared and he fired right at Donna, she runs right towards it and ducks under it, then sliced the missile in half.

The missile exploded causing smoke and debris to distort his vision. Lord Wonder if he had killed or hurt the young Amazon. Suddenly a slash sound is heard and Lord's world is spiraling out of control. Donna stands there with sword in hand.

"Not again." Lord gasped

Lord's head falls off the cyborg body and rolls to the side. Donna takes a deep breath for a moment and glanced at Lord's head whose face is in shock by being beheaded.

"People said heads would roll for this one." Muttered Donna

Climbing herself back up to where she was before. Donna knows where the B.E.T is being stored and takes the time to study layouts of places. She doesn't know who else is here, but she is ready and kept on moving by using stealth this time.

In the shadows she spots someone an old enemy of her mother and an alien from Saturn or one of its moons. Eviless is standing there and Donna noticed no one else is around, the young Amazon pounced on Eviless or so she thought.

A hologram of Eviless faded away, then a shadow of something large comes down on Donna like a boot. Using her strength to lift it up, only be distracted by someone else a figure that landed a hard punch to the stomach.

The boot slammed hard upon Donna, the boot moves away and Donna sees her mother and is hit in the back of the head by Diana the Justice Lord from another dimension who has hidden herself for years.

"Not bad." Said Eviless "Fights and thinks like Diana."

"Oh, please." Said Diana "She is nothing like me or my counterpart."

"Let's take her to Cheetah." Said Dottie

Eviless, the Justice Lord WW and Giganta drag her away and bring her to Cheetah.

Donna woke up sometime later moaning and groaning. Her body is throbbing a bit and she felt like she can't even move. Her eyes see Cheetah looming over her with a sadistic smile and flanking her are three others.

These chains look tough to break out of and a laser Cannon is above her also. It's not on and pointed at the end of where she is bound on.

"So your awake." Said Cheetah "Good, very good."

"Cheetah," spat Donna "Do you expect me to talk."

"No," said Cheetah "I expect you to die, I could cut you to ribbons. However a laser cutter will do the job. Now any last words."

"April fool's." Said Donna

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	18. April Fools

**Tomorrow Goddess**

Chapter:18

 **April Fools**

* * *

 **Lexcorp compound, Central City**

Donna had been knocked out at first, then work up and who had done it was the Justice Lord dimension counterpart of her mother. She did wake up to find herself chained to a table arms and legs fully tight upon shakles of some sort and she is unable to move.

Above the end of the table and near her legs is a laser cutter. She did recalled from one of her father's stories, that he too was strapped to a table and laser was looming over him in which a mad man named Aric Goldfinger had gloated over his father's capture.

Only this time in her case it's not Goldfinger, but three people and the person leading them is Cheetah Barbara Minerva an old enemy of her mother and now her current enemy. Donna got overwhelmed and now she is captured.

A mistake she won't make again, and she noticed Cheetahs evil smile and a slight drool. While Eviless, Giganta and Lord Diana remained emotionless. Cheetah had just asked if Donna had any last words and her response was simple.

"April fool's."

Cheetah facial expression changed from an evil smile to a puzzled look in not knowing what it means. Her eyes narrowed at the young Amazon and growled for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Cheetah

"April fool's." Said Donna

"Is this a goddam joke." Said Cheetah "Last words of desperation."

"The jokes on you." Said Donna

"I am about to have you killed and all you can say is April fool's." Said Cheetah "I should rip you apart."

"April fool's." Said Donna

Cheetah growled, then lashes out her claws and slashed the face of Donna, but the young Amazon just laughed and Cheetah slashed Donna's body some more until by some odd situation grabbed Cheetah by the troat and punched her in the face.

Knocking Cheetah across the room and the villain sees that Donna broke free from her restraints, but how and suddenly the answer came. A transformation takes place and Cheetah watched the young Amazon transform into the Martain Manhunter.

"April fool's," said the Martain

"What, but how." Said Cheetah

Suddenly a lasso wrapped around her waist, she noticed who is holding onto the rope is Diana the original WW in an old costume and then Cheetah is propelled around and around then being thrown in the direction is or was Eviless.

No, it's the new Wonder Woman and she slammed her fist right in the face of Cheetah. The impact was hard, her neck snapped back and went flying until bouncing to the feet of Giganta who is looking down at Cheetah.

"We..." Said Cheetah "Can...still...win...this...I"

Giganta just slammed her foot upon Cheetah with a crushing blow that bones were broken in the process. Cheetah is immortal, but can lose limbs and bones can be broken.

"April fool's old friend." Said Dottie

"Don't you love it when a plan comes together." Said Bond

"It runs in the family." Said Donna

"Indeed it does," said Diana "Where do we put her?"

"Phantom Zone." Said Bond "Thanks for the assist Mr. Jones."

"No problem." Said Jones

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lexcorp building**

Lena Luthor sat in her chair in silence and is looking over the damage report of the compound in central city. It's only minor however the hidden cameras inside the compound were mysteriously shut down and had no knowledge of what went on inside.

However a report stated that Cheetah had been badly injured and transported to prison. Lena wondered if it's the phantom Zone or some other prison that holds super villains. Guess Cheetah underestimated this new Wonder Woman and now will pay the price.

She sighed and focused on her father's enemy of Superman, along with what to do with the new legion.

* * *

 **Skyfall, Scotland the Manor house**

Donna decided to hang out in her father's Manor house for a bit and invite a few people to have a small party. Like QT, Supergirl Kara Kent, Big Barda and the new member of the JLU Miss Martain who is John Jones cousin.

"I have to wonder how you pulled it off." Said Barda

"Is that what you are thinking Barda or are you having wet dreams about me." Said Donna

"What...I ugh," said Barda

"Oh come now we're both women," said Donna "Have you ever wanted to try it."

"We martains have sex differently." Said MM "So it's more of the mind."

"Well there are certain sexual programs to stimulate just about everything." Said QT

"Donna is great, I should know." Said Kara "But first tell us how you pulled it off."

"Well it's like this." Said Donna

* * *

 **Flashback: Home of the Amazons**

The pounding of flesh occurs for they are into the climax, while Donna fingers herself and watched them have sex. She has watched them have sex before and they both her mother, along with her father exchanged liquids at the same time.

James got off and Donna went over to her mother, their legs crossed between each other and started to trib one another.

"So," said Donna "What's this idea you two wanted to speak to me about."

"Finish your mother," said Bond "Then we will talk about it "

"Cheetahs little gang right." Said Donna

They tribbed and tribbed both moaning in pleasure until they both got off of one another, then smiling and kissing for they shared liquids.

"Yes," said Bond "I have been in contact with Giganta who Cheetah recruited and is building a revenge squad."

"To take me out no less." Said Donna

"We have undercover work." Said Diana "I will be going as my Justice Lord counterpart."

"And what about me,?" asked Donna

"One of my old enemies of Eviless." Said Donna

"I have read up on all your old enemies." Said Donna "Consider it done."

"I have asked John Jones to pose as you for the time being." Said Bond

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Qt, Barda, Supergirl and Miss Martain stand there in which Donna had told them the plan and it's very clever along with being briillant idea to go undercover, they took their drinks and toasted to this. Donna's and Barda's eyes met for a moment.

"So," said Donna "There is a good place to start here."

"Is there now," said Barda "Very well let's do it."

"Yes, let's do it." Winked Donna "It's out back."

Donna and Barda head out back, while the others stayed inside to party and echoes of battle sparing was heard in the background until it got quiet, but Kara used her super hearing to hear moans of pleasure and used her telescopic vision to see, she giggled and all of them heard two words out loud.

"Oh Donna" moaned Barda

* * *

 **The End**

 **AN:** Season two of Tomorrow Goddess, comes next year


End file.
